Do Not Disturb
by minamishiho
Summary: He can rob her wifi connection. He can try to starve her. He can try to toy with her. But he's in the big trouble if he messed up just one thing for her.


**Do Not Disturb**

 _A Mystic Messenger Another Story Ray's Route Fanfiction. repost from my tumblr.  
_

 _Warning: Spoilers, especially in Day 7 and maybe 8. Read with caution._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Mystic Messsenger and the characters in it. Cheritz does._

* * *

Even after crying herself out because Ray's gone and Saeran emerges, life goes on.

Minhwa wake up with bleary eyes and disorientation about her whereabouts before remember the event night before. Instead of continue crying, she just take a deep breath before leave her princess bed to go to the bathroom. Today, because Saeran already cut her access to roam around the HQ, she decide to finish her sample recording all day. Upon remembering that boy also want to cut her meal, she snorted. When she has tight deadline, days of not eating is a usual thing happened in her life. Besides, she still pocketed her emergency chocolate blocks, so that threat means nothing, really.

After taking a bath, she proceeded to set her recording equipments and set the wifi tethering from her smartphone to her laptop. While cutting her wifi access, Saeran doesn't cutting her phone data signal because she needs it to use her RFA apps. In the end, it's stupid to cut her wifi access because she can still use the tethering. She wonders if Saeran simply didn't think about it or the awakening dull some parts of his logic mind.

 _Whatever_ , she thought as scrolling the piling projects in her file. In the last few days, walking around the compounds took a lot of her time so she almost never do her jobs, except when Ray very rarely coming in and asked her to sing to him. He said he loved her voice. Then again, he said he loved everything about her. That thought make her smile before she remember that man already gone from this world.

No, it's impossible. He's still there, somewhere inside the foul personality of Saeran's. She just need to find him again.

But before that, she needs to sing.

.

.

.

"That bitch!"

In hindsight, he shouldn't let her room left unnoticed this long. But again the attack from the red-head and the C&R intelligence unit particularly vicious this morning. Doesn't matter. He's still should have realize it.

So, after setting the standard counter attack bot running, Saeran running into Minhwa's room with a deep scowl in his face. _Who gives her the right to do that?_! Obviously not him. Just remembering her singing voice makes his head hurts like hell. He remembers that feeling. It's the feeling when Ray is near the surface of his consciousness. That's why he hates her so much. She's the biggest threat for his existence as Saeran. Everything about her awakens his pathetic self, the part of himself that still bearing hope. Hope of freedom, hope of happiness, hope of love…

Love…

He needs to teach her that she can't threaten him. Her sole reason here is just as his toys. Yes, he needs to reassure his dominance. And that she can't do whatever she likes in this place anymore.

Because her biggest protector here is already dead.

.

.

.

The songs is really hard to sing.

The rhythm change so often. If she doesn't concentrate, she'll miss her starts in the beginning of each verse. Two voice in the same part with the different lyric. And the high octave in the middle must ends in the perfect length. She curses herself for neglecting her daily jogging since she comes to ME. Her short breath appears again, and that caused her to redo the song from the beginning three times just before entering the last verse.

But the fourth times, it's perfect. She doesn't miss her parts, and the high octave parts sounds good. Now, just 10 seconds left before she finished this song.

Maybe today will be a good day.

Man, she shouldn't jinx herself like that.

BAM!

"HEY, WOMAN! WHO SAID YOU CAN SING, HUH?! DID I SAID YOU COULD DO THAT?! DO YOU HAVE EARS?! i SAID YOU'RE MY TOYS! THAT MEANS YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING AS YOU LI…"

Suddenly, the room temperatures drops below zero. Not because Saeran, but because Minhwa who looked at him with the iciest glare in the world. Thousand times more than Savior stares, and that said something because she has the most terrifying glare in this place.

Well, before this one, apparently.

She stalked at him slowly and he automatically take some steps back. "Do." Shove. "You." Shove. "Know how hard it is to get that right?" Shove, shove, shove, shove, shove, shove, shove, shove, shove. Every shove take him closer to the wall near the entrance door until his back finally hit that wall.

"DO YOU?!"

He flinched involuntarily while her small hands take him by the collar. "You can treat me like a prisoner, fine. You cut my wifi, you don't give me foods, do as you wish. You want to toy me, just try it."

Then she take her face closer to his. "But if you cut my singing session like that, I swear to God you will regret it sooo much you wish you never take your first breath in this world. If you don't believe me, just try it."

"Copy that?"

His head bobbed up and down like car toys. She seems satisfied with this answer because her eyes soften a bit. She walked back at her recording equipment, leaving Saeran frozen in place.

Then with one last icy glare, she said, "Now, scram."

And off he goes.

.

.

.

Since then, every time she put "Do not disturb" signs in her door, everyone in ME, especially Saeran, won't get near the room less than 5 meters.

* * *

 _A/N: I just read 9 AM chatroom in Day 8 so I don't know how IC this story is. The Minhwa here has the same setting with Minhwa in my After Story Seven's route, the indies singer who works as the sample singer for the big project songs._

 _The plot is inspired from when I sing in Smule, and there's disturbing noise. Door opened, my mom suddenly called, my sister's answering her phone, my father's sneezing… I hate when that happened._

 _I should have work instead writing this…_


End file.
